Mani of Machine
Elona= |-| Elona+= "Mani is a clockwork god of machinery. Those faithful to Mani '' '' immense knowledge of machines and learn a way to use them effectively." -Game'' A down to earth kind of guy. ''' is most useful for the awesome Winchester Premium. He has the worst god pet. The gem stone can be used on empty containers to re-lock and fill them. However, since the containers usually are transmuted to material boxes this trick is mostly useful for raising lockpicking skill. Mani's Decomposition certainly isn't worth sticking with Mani for; get the gem and shotgun then switch to someone more useful. Mani is somewhat harder than Lulwy for gaining favor, as guns are not as common on NPCs one can trade with. However, the presence of the Cyber Dome (altar and a shopkeeper that specifically deals in firearms) means that the richer adventurers can easily raise favor very quickly. Palmia will also work to a lesser degree. If you can move while carrying an altar its worthwhile to bring it to the Cyber Dome and offer the many machinery items from the floor there (you don't need to pickpocket them first). Worship Offerings *Corpses (cooked corpses and rotten corpses will also work) *Firearms *Machinery Bonuses *Dexterity *Perception *Firearms *Lock Picking *Carpentry *Jeweler (Elona+ only) *Healing (Elona+ only) *Detection (Elona+ only) Abilities *Mani's Decomposition (Passive: Extracts materials from traps. Extract from a trap like you would from a harvesting spot.) **In Omake and its child variants, the amount of materials extracted depends on the current favor. Gifts #Android' pet: Capable of the Boost special action, much like rogue bosses. #'Gem stone of Mani:' Converts an item or piece of equipment into a seemingly random item or piece of equipment of the same type; in essence, an infinitely reusable alchemy rod. 24 hours must pass for it to become available for use after invoking it, regardless of whether an item was targeted or not. #*'Mani's gem stone of satellite shooter: Only in Elona+. Replaced the Gem stone of Mani as the second favor reward. Details below. #The Winchester Premium' *'The Mechanical Binder: Only available in Elona+. It can be obtained by using the method detailed in the special reward section of the gods page, or in the item's own page. Bonus Formulas Text Altars and prayer Signals from god You may receive these when wearing an item with the "It catches signals from god." attribute, such as The Unknown Shell. NPC Wishing for mani will summon to the current map. He is armed with Frisia's Tail, a laser gun, and energy cell. Wishing *cardman creates a card of . *figureman creates a figurine of . Customization The sprite numbers for are 447 and 480. Changes in Elona+ '''Note: A summary of changes to all gods in Elona+ is located in the Gods page in the "Changes in Elona+" section. Worship In the Elona+ mod of Elona, there have been some changes to Mani and the bonuses for his worship. *Worshipers of Mani can no longer extract minerals from traps, and instead receive a +20% damage bonus to all attacks. *His second reward has been changed into Mani's gem stone of satellite shooter. **A game imported into Elona+ with his previous reward will see it morphed into the Energy crystal of matrix instead, which retains the function of the Gem stone of Mani. **If you have received this item before (for example, by getting the item, switching to another god, then switching back and rebuilding Favor), you will instead receive a Potion of Cure Corruption. *While Mani does not give out his old reward, it can still be obtained in it's Energy Crystal form after it is rarely dropped by some machine-type NPCs. God pet *Mani's android loses it's Boost special action and instead gets the cArmour bit, reducing physical damage received to 1/4. As a NPC * has been completed and has his own portrait. The portrait is included above in his statbox. *He can now be summoned as a friendly NPC by wishing for mani or by using the Truce Ground summoning method listed in the God summoning section of the Gods page. **He is equipped with the Winchester Premium, but will not drop it when killed. **He is also generated with a random type of long sword and ammo. Both of these are of random quality. **He will also drop a God heart. *Killing him will spawn Deus ex manina in the same square he was killed in. *He can be recruited with an Astral Light Pen if the conditions listed in the page are met, but is subject to the God recruiting penalty. When used as a pet, he will not spawn in his second form when slain. Customization (Elona+) 's sprite remains the same. His portrait is located at by the same sprite-numbering system. category:deities category:religion